


The Tale of the Pink Hair

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, everything is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Technoblade didn't always have pink hair. In fact, there would be a few students that could still remember what he looked like as a brunet. Why is it pink now? Well, that's just what happens when you leave a bunch of 11 year olds with wands unsupervised.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 10
Kudos: 472





	The Tale of the Pink Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series! General character houses and year levels (can be found in Series Notes) do not apply to this installment.
> 
> Character Houses and Year Levels for this part:  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 1st Year)  
> Wilbur Soot (Slytherin, 1st Year)  
> Dream (Slytherin, 1st Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Wands at the ready," the charms professor, said.

Technoblade, a first year Ravenclaw, raised his right arm, ready to cast the spell to light up the tip of his wand. All he needed was the go signal.

"Excuse me." The classroom door suddenly opened revealing a student. "Professor Wittlemire, the headmaster requests for you to go to his office."

"Oh, what is it this time," Techno hears the professor mumble. "Alright, students, please keep still, no wand swishing."

The professor left the room. Which is probably not the best idea because that would be a disaster waiting to happen. In fact, something's going on right now.

The first year Ravenclaws weren't the only ones present in this morning's charms lesson. On the right side of the classroom, there sat the Slytherins.

"Professor left a book," one of the Slytherins, a boy with blond hair and green eyes—Dream's his name, Techno supposed, it was what Wilbur told him—stated, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, should we look? I bet we can find cool spells there." Techno raised an eyebrow, surprised that his younger twin brother would be the one suggesting such idea.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but eventually, almost everyone was bundled around the desk up front, trying to look at the advance charms spells.

"Hey, Techno, don't you want to see?" Wilbur asked from where he stood at the front of the room.

Techno, who hasn't moved an inch from his seat, was tempted to go but he had to set a good example for his brother. That's what Phil always told him.

"C'mon, look there are a few spells here that I've heard Dad do," Wilbur tried persuading him once more.

He wanted to resist—nah he didn't. He wanted to see that book, and see that book he will. You should know better than to keep a Ravenclaw like Techno from being curious. 

"Oh, you're right, Phil uses some of these," Techno said as he flipped around the pages.

"Hey, I bet I can do one of the harder ones," Dream challenged.

Techno looked at the boy who was sitting on one of the desks, cross-legged. He observed the blond for a moment, finding his confidence too good to be true.

"Alright, I'll bite. What does the winner get out of it?" Techno turned to face the boy fully.

"Wait, wait, I don't think this is a good idea," Wilbur reasoned.

"Oh ease up Wilbur," Dream said. "Nothing serious, I think bragging rights would suffice."

"Yeah Wilbur, were not going to duel or somethin'" Techno said.

"Alright, me first." Dream grabbed the book from the table flipping through the pages. "Oh, this one would do." Dream pointed his wand at a random chair at the back of the classroom " _Tarantallegra!"_

The moment the red light hit the chair, it began to shake, soon enough it broke out in a full spasm as the chair's legs went wild. Though, if you look at it closely, it does seem like the chair _is_ dancing.

Techno hummed, "Alright, not bad." He flipped through the spell book, eyes landing on a spell that according to the professor's notes is to be taught to third years. Techno smirked and read through the passage.

Once done, he pointed his wand at one of the floating candles, making the proper wand movement, he casts, " _Glacius!"_ A blue light left his wand and once it made contact with the candle, ice began taking over it. 

"Well, place your votes everyone," Techno said with confidence. 

Dream didn't like the amount of people going over to Technoblade's side. "I'll perform another one!" He announced. Flipping through the book, Dream doesn't bother looking at what year level a spell is being taught, he just went along with a spell that he liked. Dream aimed at the curtains behind Techno and chanted, " _Col **o** varia!" _

The spell worked out great! The only problem was, Dream hit the wrong target. "What the hell?!" Techno yelled as he grabbed the tips of his used to be brown hair, which were now pink.

Everyone's initial reaction was, of course, to laugh. Everyone except Wilbur who knew that this scenario is taking a toll on Techno, who was lightly shaking. "C'mon Tech, we'll get a professor to sort it out, maybe get Dream into a bit of trouble?" Wilbur whispered to his twin's ear as he lead them out of the classroom. 

Dream however, heard that last part of what Wilbur said and followed the two outside. "Hey, hold on!" Wilbur turned around and stopped. "You can't just tell on me, you'd get in trouble too."

"We weren't actually gonna tell anyone," Wilbur laughed.

"Oh. Well, I think I can fix it," Dream said. He pointed his wand at Techno's hair as he chanted the counter spell, but nothing happened. 

"Let me try," Techno said, recasting the counter spell on himself. 

Nothing.

"...I guess we really are gonna have to tell a professor."

So they did.

Professor Wittlemire hummed, "I'm sorry Techno, I believe Dream here butchered up his incantation. I don't think we could reverse the spell's effect right away," she explained. 

"You mean I have to go home for Christmas with this?" Techno exclaimed. _Oh boy, Phil wasn't gonna like the news as to how he got this._

"I'd be more concerned about your punishment, both of you," she scolded Technoblade and Dream.

Techno was not listening at all to Professor Wittlemire. _I could care less about the punishment. I'd go to the Forbidden Forest if I have to, but Phil..._

"And Wilbur," she directed her attention to the brunet.

 _Dang it!_ Wilbur thought he would have gotten away with it.

10 minutes of telling off later, the three of them were dismissed.

"Sorry about the hair man," Dream said. "I was aiming for the curtains, honest."

Techno could only sigh. "It's fine. She said that it could be reversed when we come back from break."

That night, Technoblade packed his stuff to take home, thinking about how he was gonna deal with his now pink hair. _Oh no, Tommy's definitely gonna make fun of this._

The next day, Techno and Wilbur ran through the barrier and was met by a little nine year old running their way The blond latched himself on Wilbur's leg first.

"WILBY!" Tommy laughed, making Wilbur smile and ruffle the younger's hair. Tommy turned his head to face Techno, who was trying to avoid eye contact with the boy.

Tommy let out a gasp, "Techno has pink hair! That is so cool!" Techno could see the almost literal sparkles that are visible in his younger brother's eyes. 

"You think it's cool, Tommy?" Tommy nodded profusely, making Techno crack a smile. He looked over to Wilbur, "I think I'm keeping the hair."

"Really? And I thought I was the one who couldn't say 'no' to Tommy," Wilbur shook his head.

"Techno, what happened to your hair?" Phil was stood in front of them three, his arms already crossed. 

"Long story..."

In short, Techno got additional house chores but that's about it. He thought it would be worse. 

Christmas passed and soon enough Techno found himself back in the Charms classroom. Dream walked over to where he sat. "So, about news about the hair?" he asked.

"No clue. But I probably won't be changing it back," Techno said.

"What? Why? I thought you hated the hair?"

"I've gotten used to it," Technoblade nodded. 

"Well, it doesn't look bad on you so I guess what you do is up to you," Dream shrugged his shoulders. 

The door opened revealing Professor Wittlemire so Dream said goodbye and went back to his seat. The professor walked up to the front of the class before scanning the room. "Ah, Technoblade, if you would come here. I think we've found the counter spell that would work."

Techno hummed. "Nah, I think I like it the way it is actually," he answered.

"Even if you do like it, the vibrant color isn't advisable for classroom conditions," the professor reasoned.

"Hey, if Harry Potter can get away with blowing up his aunt, I think a little color would be fine," Techno said.

Professor Wittlemire just sighed. She hates her job.

**Author's Note:**

> All spells used are based off the wiki, so if there were any I got wrong, sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated. 
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
